Live or Swim
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: A group of boys gang up on a young girl; not knowing that they are partially responsible for the changes about to occur...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

          Shiaris clenches her hands tightly, as the group of boys in front of her push her further towards the cliffs edge. Shiaris feels the rock begin to crumble as she takes another step backwards. She glares up at the boys with steel in her violet colored eyes. Her eyes drill into each boy, before she is pushed over the edge. Her long, silver hair billowing out behind her as she falls, into the ocean's swirling depths.

          She hits the water with a heavy splash. She opens her eyes and swims away from where she fell, away from her tormentors. Raising her arms to her sides, she propels her body up for air. She breaks through the water in a small underground cavern, "Stupid boys!" Shiaris growls angrily. Finding a rock that isn't submerged, she sits on it and wrings her hair and shirt out. She sighs as she looks down at her jeans, "I'm going to need the sun to dry them, and that will take hours!" Shiaris grumbles a few choice words about boys in general, before she spots what looks like a dry way out. Slipping back into the water, she swims over to it, and makes her way towards to what seems to be an opening. Pulling back the bushes, Shiaris pops out into a forest. "Where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 2**

          Flying in the sky, a boy does twists and turns to avoid cannon fire. He laughs, "Still can't shoot straight, Captain Codfish?" A ball of light lets out a jingle of smart-alecky comments, causing the boy to laugh even more.

* * *

          Shiaris glares at the tree she is climbing, "Why can't you just lift me to the top? Then there would be less chance of both of us getting all scratched and possibly hurt." To Shiaris' supreme shock, the tree does as she requested. "Um, thank you?" Shiaris gapes in shock. She glances around, only to spy a boy avoiding cannon fire by flying. "I must be dead or dreaming, because boys don't fly and trees don't help people…" Shiaris surveys everything else that she can see from her point of view up the tree. "Indians? Pirates? A tree house? A lagoon? I'm on a flipping ISLAND!" Shiaris yelps. She looks back to where she first gazed, and saw the boy heading her way! "Um, could you please let me down?" The tree once again complies with her wishes, and Shiaris rushes back to the cave entrance and dives in.

          "Tink, I could have sworn I'd heard something over here," the boy frowns.

          The ball of light answers in bell-like tones, which Shiaris shockingly understood, "I thought I did too! Do you suppose it was a bird?"

          "No, it sounded like a person. Do you think they are hiding?"

          "Why would anyone hide from you? Unless… they could be a pirate!" Tink frowns deep in thought.

          "It sounded too young to be a pirate," the boy pouts.

          "And I suppose I sounded like a boy too," Shiaris grumbles irritably.

          "Hey!" the boy pounces at Shiaris' hiding place, causing Shiaris to yelp in shock and run back to the wet end of the cave. The boy continues to follow her, and is shocked when he catches her, because she fights him.

          "LET ME GO!" Shiaris screams angrily. The boy lets go, causing her to fall into the water. Shiaris looks up at the boy in surprise.

          "You're a GIRL?" the boy raises his eyebrows.

          "How very astute of you," Shiaris growls.

          "HEY!" the boy glares at her.

          Shiaris looks at the boy and sighs in relief, "At least you aren't one of THEM."

          "One of who?" the boy frowns as he watches the odd girl.

          "Never mind, it's not important," Shiaris smiles slightly. "I'm Shiaris, who are you? And do you happen to know where I am?"

          "I'm Peter Pan and this is Neverland!"

          "Okay, it's official; I'm either A) in a dream, B) dead, or C) insane," Shiaris frowns.

          "Why would you have to be any of the three?" Peter asks.

          "I don't know, maybe because this is too unreal!" Shiaris glares at him.

          "Well, is there any way to prove to yourself that you aren't dreaming or your other suggestions?" Peter glares back at the girl irritably.

          "Yes, but if you are real and this is real and you laugh, I might be tempted to hurt you," Shiaris warns Peter. Peter rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Shiaris pinches herself, "Yep, I'm awake."

          "And why was I going to laugh?" Peter crosses his arms in arrogance.

          "You're a boy," Shiaris frowns.

          "And that is supposed to mean what exactly?" Peter looks confused.

          "Forget it," Shiaris sighs as she stands up out of the water and heads back out towards the dry entrance, only to hear loud voices yelling about setting a camp and waiting for Pan. Shiaris walks backwards and bumps into Peter.

          "Why are you walking backwards?" Peter cocks his head curiously. Shiaris places a finger over his mouth, with her other hand, she points to her ear and then towards the dry exit. Peter frowns and leans down and whispers, "Pirates."

          Shiaris nods and leads Peter back to the water entrance, "There is another way out, but it's wet."

          "Okay, let's go," Peter smiles.

          "Fine, but I hope you can swim," Shiaris takes a deep breath and plunges feet first into the surprisingly warm water. She automatically looks around and finds the opening in the rock. She taps Peter and points to the hole, he nods and she propels herself through the watery opening. Peter follows closely, so as not to lose her. Shiaris looks back at Peter, points up, and then shoots straight for air. Peter has no choice but to follow her. "Well, that was fun," Shiaris gasps as Peter surfaces and she catches her breath.

          "Wow! I never knew that cave existed!" Peter grins happily.

          "I didn't know it existed until today, and I found it by accident," Shiaris grumbles, her slightly cheerful mood dashed as a wave washes over her. "I wouldn't mind being so wet if I could see some dolphins."

          "Um, are those things sharks?" Peter frowns.

          "NO WAY!" Shiaris grins as the water creatures arrive next to her, "Dolphins!"

          "Um, didn't you say something about them earlier?" Peter scratches his head in confusion.

          "Now that you mention it, I did. It must be a coincidence!" Shiaris shrugs and grabs hold of the dolphins fin, laughing as it pulls her towards the shore. Peter grabs hold of the second dolphin and shot off after her.

          "Um, this is Neverland…" Peter frowns as he looks around quickly.

          "No, this is…"

          "The weirdo is back!" a boy yells and a group of boy runs toward her.

          "SHIT!" Shiaris yelps, grabs Peter and runs the opposite direction of the group of boys. "Why, oh why, did I end up back home? I really don't want to be here!"

          "So, Shiaris… what's going on?" Peter asks as he is tugged into a hole inside of a tree.

          "Climb first, talk later," Shiaris swallows hard.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 3**

"How much further?" Peter sighs.

          "Just a second…" Shiaris feels around for something. "Good, we made it to the right tree," Shiaris pushed in a little and a bit of wood gave way. Crawling into the hole in the tree, Shiaris sighs happily, "It's nice to be back at the tree."

          Peter climbs in right after she does to reveal he is inside of a very well hidden tree house, "Wow!"

          "A few older boys helped me build it, after they saved me from the group that was chasing us earlier," Shiaris reaches out and pulls a picture off the wall. "They were my first friends."

          "Your first?" Peter turns and gives her a surprised look.

          "You don't think that I'm odd?" Shiaris plays with her silvery hair.

          "No, why should I?" Peter frowns in confusion.

          "My hair and eyes are natural," Shiaris gives him a weak grin.

          "Really? You must have some fairy blood in you," Peter smiles happily.

          "No, I don't have fairy blood in me," Shiaris blushes. "Thank you for the compliment."

          "So, how long are we up here for?" Peter takes a glance at the amazingly small, but cozy tree house.

          "They'll leave soon, and then we can go see a friend of mine, if you'd like," Shiaris stares him straight in the eyes.

          "Sure! Who wouldn't want to meet the infamous Peter Pan?"

          "Word of warning," Shiaris keeps their eyes locked. "I won't allow you to make fun of him."

          "Huh? The only one I make fun of is Captain Codfish!" Peter crosses his arms defiantly.

          "Good. He doesn't always understand others, but he trusts me," Shiaris allows a small smile to grace her lips. "We can go now," Shiaris climbs down the tree, Peter following her closely.

          "So, where to?" Peter grins away.

          "Follow me," Shiaris takes his hand as she begins to walk through the small wooded area and towards a shack-like house. "Don't talk too loud, or her dad will wake up."

          "Why would I want to see an adult?" Peter flashes Shiaris another grin and Shiaris releases his hand.

          "Ari! Ari, that you?" a boy a few years older than Shiaris came bouncing out of the shack.

          "Hey Jay, how's it going?" Shiaris smiles widely at the boy.

          "Okay, daddy drink bottles 'gain. Gave Jay owies, but Ari comes and daddy sweep. Ari hug make all better!" Jay bounces out to Shiaris and hugs her tightly.

          "I'm glad to see you too," Shiaris hugs Jay tightly and begins to cry in his arms.

          "Why Ari sad? What wrong Ari?" Jay's lip trembles, "Did mean people hurt my Ari 'gain?"

          "Yes, mean people hurt Ari again. They pushed me off the cliff!" Ari buries her face in Jay's shirt.

          "You mean those guys that were chasing us pushed you off a cliff?!" Peter's eyes turned to stone.

          "Who green-man?" Jay questions.

          "Jay, you remember the stories about Peter Pan?" Shiaris takes her face out of his shirt.

          "Yeah, Jay loves Ari stories!" Jay grins at Shiaris.

          "Jay, this guy is Peter Pan," Shiaris gently tells Jay.

          "Really?!" Jay's smile reaches his eyes. "Can Jay go with Ari and Ter?"

          "Who's 'Ter'?" Peter blinks in surprise.

          "You Ter!" Jay grins at Peter happily.

          "He's autistic, Peter. Let him call you Ter. He likes giving nick-names," Shiaris warns Peter. "It also means that he likes you."

          "Oh," Peter blinks in surprise. "Nice to meet you, Jay."

          "Nice you too, Ter!" Jay keeps one arm around Shiaris and hugs Peter with the other.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 4**

"Jay, where's TJ?" Shiaris smiles as Jay let's Peter out of the hug.

          "TJ stuck on bed. TJ hurt!" Jay begins to whimper.

          "Jay, you stay out here with Ter and I'll go get TJ. We won't leave without her," Shiaris' eyes were hard with determination.

          "TJ is a girl?" Peter cocked his head slightly as he floats a bit off of the ground.

          "TJ is sister. TJ protects Jay. Jay try protect TJ. TJ hurt!" Jay begins to whimper again.

          "Shh, we'll help TJ," Shiaris tries to calm her friend. "Peter, if you hear me scream… fly in with your knife in hand. Watch out for any flying bottles, this guy isn't someone you take lightly. I'm going to sneak in and get TJ."

          "Hey! I'm the Pan! I'm the leader!"

          "Not in the real world. Peter, please listen to me! I need you to be the knight that comes in and saves the damsels in distress if I yell or scream. Please?" Shiaris pleads with Peter.

          "So, I'm the hero?" Peter smirks.

          "You'll be the hero if you take TJ and Jay to Neverland," Shiaris whispers into his ear.

          "Oh! The cleverness of me! I'll have two more boys!"

          "Peter! Shh!" Shiaris growls as she yanks him down to the ground, "Please keep an eye on Jay, he wanders off sometimes…"

          "Fine," Peter grins.

          "Kuso!" Shiaris growls as she grabs Jay's sleeve.

          "Ari why say?"

          "Stay with Ter," Shiaris sighs. "Ari will go and bring TJ to Jay."

          "Okay, bye Ari!" Jay waves as Ari enters the shack.

          It's filthy with dust caked everywhere. On the floor broken glass is strewn everywhere. Garbage covers the furniture. Photo's looking as if they were punched hang on the walls. Dirty laundry is everywhere, a pair of boxers lye on a lampshade. Picking her way past the living room and the short hallway, past the drunken man's bedroom, Shiaris finally stumbles upon the small room that Jay and TJ call a bedroom. TJ is laying face down, her blonde hair in sweaty locks, her back covered in purple bruises and red welts, "Oh TJ…" Shiaris whispers softly. Shiaris taps TJ on the nose, waking the beaten girl.

          "Ari…" TJ croaks out a whisper.

          "Shh," Shiaris puts her finger to her lips and points towards the door. TJ lets a sad grin stretch across her face. Shiaris helps TJ to sit up; they leave the room, with Shiaris giving TJ a piggyback ride out towards the exit. Shiaris bumps her foot a broken bit of wood, causing her to yelp.

          "Girl! You better not be trying to leave!" the man roared from the bed, he sat up.

          "Kuso!" Shiaris swore again, and she ran as fast as she could to get to the door, but something was thrown at her legs, taking her down. "PETER!"

          "Another brat! Who told you, that you could take my girl?" the man swayed in a drunken rage.

          "Hello, villain!" Peter smirks as he flies through a broken window.

          "A flying boy?" the man smirks, "Target practice!"

          "Peter, avoid the bottles!" Shiaris yelps as she tries to get to her feet, TJ still on her back. The cut on the back of her leg oozing blood.

          Suddenly, the door opens and there is Jay! "TJ okay? ARI HURT! TJ HURT!"

          "Jay, carry TJ outside to the tree," Shiaris grits her teeth as the pain in her leg bites.

          "Okay, Ari okay?"

          "I'll be fine. Ter and Ari will meet you and TJ at tree," Shiaris winces as Jay picks up TJ and leaves out the door.

          "You are a bottle man!" Peter grinned.

          "His name is Pen," Shiaris groans.

          "PEN! PEN! THE BOTTLE MAN! DRINKS TOO MUCH SO HE CAN'T STAND!" Peter crows as he avoids yet another bottle aimed at him. Grabbing a plastic garbage bag that was discarded, Peter flies around and happily tangles Pen 'the bottle man' up.

          "You'll pay for that! You runt!" Pen screamed.

          "I don't think so, bottle man!" Peter crows.

          "Peter, could you…?" Shiaris winces as she tries to get up, but more blood pours from her wound. Peter immediately flies over to her and carries her out the window, bridal style.

          "So, I was quite the hero, wasn't I?" Peter grins pridefully as they land next to the tree house where TJ and Jay stand.

          "Yeah, you were great," Shiaris sighs as she tears off one of her sleeves as he sets her down on the ground. "Think you could wrap this around where I'm bleeding?"

          "You need to clean it first," TJ stops Peter from moving. "Jay, get the supplies from the tree."

          Soon Jay is back with the supplies and hands Peter a bucket filled with water, "Jay knows Ter have clean Ari's wound. Then medicine and wrap."

          Peter grins as he does what Jay instructed him, "That tight enough?"

          "Yeah, thanks," Shiaris sighs. "How are you holding up, TJ?"

          "I already got taken care of," TJ snorts.

          "Jay, is TJ lying?" Shiaris winces as she tries to move her leg and stand.

          "No, TJ tell Ari truth!" Jay pouts.

          "Thank you, Jay," Shiaris smiles. "So TJ, you up for a swim in a few hours?"

          "Yeah, I'll be up for it," TJ groans as Jay tries to help her stand.

          "TJ, this is Peter Pan. Peter, meet my best friends, TJ and Jay," Shiaris chuckles softly as TJ sends Ari a look that says she is crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you on mediation?" TJ grimaces.

"No. Peter, why don't you…" Shiaris pulled Peter down and whispered into his ear.

"This'll be fun!" Peter's face alighted with a mischievous grin. He walked over to TJ, placed her in his arms, and began to fly high up.

"PUTMEDOWN! PUTMEDOWN! PUTMEDOWN!" TJ shrieked in fright.

"Do you believe I'm the most wonderful boy who ever lived?" Peter flashed her a grin.

"I believe that you are the most conceited boy that I have ever met!" TJ growled, "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

"Peter!" Shiaris yelled up to him, "That's just TJ's way of saying that she believes you and she'll get violent if you don't put her feet on the ground!"

"Okay!" Peter chirped, "I'm the most wonderful wondrous boy to ever live!"

"And the most conceited," TJ glared at Peter and a laughing Shiaris. "YOU SET ME UP!"

"And you took the fall gracefully, TJ," Shiaris chuckled.

"I hate you," TJ grumbled.

"I love you too," Shiaris replied sarcastically. "Peter, is there anything that might help Jay understand a bit more in Neverland?"

Peter turned and cocked his head, "I believe the one to ask would be Tinkerbell, she knows about fairies."

"Peter Pan, we aren't talking about fairies, besides, fairies don't…" TJ's mouth was covered by a dirty hand.

"Don't say that!" Peter glared at her angrily.

"Because every time someone says that they don't believe, a fairy dies, right?" Shiaris whispered softly.

"Yeah," Peter smiled a bit confused at how she knew the answer.

"What we do till we go away, Ari?" Jay pouted.

"Well, we I think I'll take Peter and grab something from Fazoli's," Shiaris replied thoughtfully. "I left a spare set of clothes and enough money to get us all some food. Peter and I can go get it and bring it here to eat. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"That'd be good; Jay and I haven't eaten since…" TJ tried to smile but couldn't make it come to her eyes.

"TJ, don't worry about it, soon we'll be far away from all those who have made our lives horrible," Shiaris squeezed TJ's shoulder. "Would you like spaghetti, Jay?"

"Yea! Pasketi!" Jay grinned and clapped happily, "With those things on top!"

"I'll take lasagna," TJ chuckled at her brother's antics.

"Okay, you want Lemon ice or Strawberry freeze?" Shiaris winked at TJ in amusement as she watched a surprised Peter out of the corner of her eye.

"Lemon for me and Jay will want Strawberry," TJ let out a laugh as she watched her brother dance around the tree house.

"Okay, Peter, you're going to change into some modern clothes," Shiaris' eyes sparkled with mischief. Shiaris struggled to stand up as she hobbled over to where a floorboard was loosely attached, she threatened as she threw the clothes at him, "Don't make me force you to put these on."

"Shiaris, why do I need to change?" Peter frowned.

"We're going into town, and you stick out too much," Peter looked at her quizzically. Shiaris sighed, "I'm going to need your help, and if we don't want to get caught by a bunch of adults, then you need to wear those clothes." Peter thought about it a bit, and started to undress, "PETER! There is a small room to change behind this panel!" Shiaris grabbed his arm and stuffed both the boy and his clothes into it.

"Girl's sure are odd," Peter mumbled to himself.

* * *

Hey everybody, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in my other stories and it may be a while before another chapter comes out, but I'll try to remember that I still have this story to finish. Thanks for reading!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 6**

"That boy has NO modesty!" TJ groaned.

"Be nice, he is taking you two to Neverland to get away from Pen," Shiaris frowned.

"No go without Ari!" Jay pouted.

"Jay… you know I…"

"NO GO WITHOUT ARI!" Jay growled fiercely enough to make Shiaris shake slightly in shock and back into Peter as he came out (fully changed) to find out what all the noise was about.

"Shiaris, are you okay?" Peter asked confused.

"Um, yeah… I think," Shiaris placed on a fake smile and quickly dragged Peter out of the tree house to get the food.

"Shiaris, are you sure you're okay?" Peter frowned.

"Peter, I just got yelled at by Jay that I was going to go with him and TJ, I'm not exactly sure I should go… I mean… well… It's just… I've always… I don't know Peter. I was really startled by Jay's response to the possibility of me not going with him, and for a second… I was scared of the big guy. I've never been scared of Jay before…"

"Shiaris, I thought you were coming back with me and your friends. I need a new story teller and Jay told me you tell wonderful stories!"

"Peter… do you really want a freak in your world?" Shiaris whispered with her head hung low as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Shiaris, who is a freak?" Peter laughed, "Most adults think that I, the most wonderful boy in the entire world, am a freak. You are no freak. Besides, I want you to come back to Neverland!"

"Really?"

"Really really!" Peter grinned, "Now, let's go get some food from this Flaberwable place!"

"Fazoli's, Peter, it is called Fazoli's," Shiaris chuckled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Peter turned to Shiaris confused.

"For being kind to me and for making me laugh," Shiaris grinned at him and gave him a hug. "Now, please don't crow until we're back in the woods. Please Peter?" Shiaris pouted at him.

"ACK! Okay! But is my crowing really so bad?" Peter gave her the kicked puppy look.

"NO! It's one of the best sounds ever!" Shiaris assured him, "It's just that it brings a bunch of unwanted attention to us. Remember running from those boys?"

"Yeah… so it would bring those knaves?" Peter frowned thoughtfully.

"Personally I prefer to growl or hiss," Shiaris blushed as she watched Peter's face light up in mischief. "Maybe later you could teach me how to crow? I'd never be half as good as you."

"Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter puffed up his chest proudly.

"You're conceited, but rightfully so, Peter," Shiaris laughed as they entered the restaurant that was their destination. Shiaris quickly ordered their food to go and they were soon on their way back to the tree house.

"Shiaris!" a man waved at her.

"Hey Paul, how are ya?"

"Good! You?"

"Just hanging with my new pal Ter!" Shiaris yelled back.

"Kay, but you tell me if anybody bothers my lil' sis, got that?"

"Yeah… Um, Paulie, I'm gonna leave with the two from down the road a bit. We're gonna travel abroad," Shiaris grabbed Peter's hand as she was forced to lie. "Tell the others that we'll be okay, and don't let them worry."

"Kay, see ya round lil' sis!" Paul smiled and waved, "Oh! And it's about time you got a guy!"

Shiaris got wide eyed, and then blushed as she quickly made her way back into the forest.

"Shiaris, what did that man mean about you getting a guy?" Peter asked curiously.

"Um… Peter, you know what a boyfriend is?"

"A boy that is friends with a girl!" Peter grinned proudly.

"Not quite…" Shiaris blushed. "A boyfriend is a male that is courting a female…"

"So, who did that man think was courting you?" Peter scowled.

"You," Shiaris blushed as she quickly released his hand and continued to move swiftly through her woods. Soon, she had nearly lost Peter; but just when she was finally out of his sight, she had stopped by a beautiful little grove, complete with its own little pool of water.

"Shiaris?" Peter asked.

"You can call me Ari," Shiaris sighed. "Sorry, about the 'running-off' bit, but I get embarrassed or upset very easily."

"Oh, is that a girl thing?" Peter asked smugly.

"No, it's not just a girl thing, I've seen boy do it too!" Shiaris grumped as he sat down next to her.

"So…"

"What?" Shiaris sighed tiredly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, and even if I was I couldn't stay mad with you or anyone unless they'd done me or my friends a great evil," Shiaris gently let her head fall on her friend's shoulder. "Thanks again Peter, but we'd best get this food back to the others."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 7**

"So, now that we've chowed down and everything, are we going or not?" TJ asked.

"Not quite yet, because Peter needs to change back into his clothes," Shiaris stated.

"Oh, the cleverness of me!" Peter exclaimed as he hurried back to the room and changed back into his green outfit, but while he was changing he found a necklace in his pocket. As he came back out of the tree house, he frowned, "Ari, I found this in the pocket of the trousers that you lent me."

Shiaris gasped, "But… That… How?!"

"I guess it's yours then," Peter grinned, grabbed Shiaris' hand and placed the necklace in it.

"Ari, what dat?" Jay asked.

"It was with me when I was found…" Shiaris sighed. She secured it in one of her pockets, "Well, are we ready to go or what?"

"Tally ho!" TJ rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

They all began their trek down to the cave, but… as their luck would have it, the same boys that had chased Shiaris and Peter, found them, "Follow me!" Shiaris yelled to her friends as she took off running. She began to run faster than the others could keep up, so Jay picked up TJ and carried her as they ran, while Peter hovered every once in a while.

"Why do we not face these pirates?" Peter questioned.

"Because they might have guns!"

"Like Long-Tom?" Peter asked as they continued their escape.

"NO! MUSKETS!" Shiaris yelped as a shot was actually fired very near her and nearly grazed her left ear. Soon they were near the cliff. "Do as I do, and ask questions later!" Shiaris began to run faster and she jumped off the cliff. The wind swirled around her. TJ was shrieking as Jay jumped off after Shiaris and Peter just did a swan dive. They hit the water just as a wave was rolling back out to sea, thus it pulled them away from danger.

"THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER HAD US…" TJ began, but water forced itself into her mouth, making her sputter at the indignity of it all.

"Jay, let TJ go; swim behind me. Peter, you take up the rear guard," Shiaris took a deep breath and dove back under the water to search for the cave. She quickly sighted it and Jay followed obediently after her. TJ, reluctant to go into the cave was forced to as she knew she could not leave her brother with this lot of idiots. Peter was like a fish and was swiftly gliding through the water and through the cave.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long, but I believe I have an idea of where I want this story to go! There is an important key in this chapter that loosely hints of what is to come...

Hope you like it!

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 8**

Once on the other side, TJ began to use every curse word that she knew at Shiaris. Shiaris politely ignored her raving friend, and helped Jay wring out the water from his hair, which was longer than anyone had realized. It was a deep brown color and was down to his shoulders. TJ's hair was a dirty-blonde color and it was plastered to her forehead once again, even though it was only to her earlobes. Peter was happily conversing with Tinkerbell, who was only too happy to find that he was back and safe.

"Jay wet!" Jay laughed.

"Shh," Shiaris whispered. "Pirates might be near."

"Stupid girl! The pirates have the Lost Boys captive and the red-men's princess!" Tinkerbell let loose a tinkle of sounds.

"Oh, stupid am I? Who is it that can understand you perfectly clear Ms. Bell?" Shiaris sent a glare at Tinkerbell.

Peter blinked in surprise, "You can understand her, too?"

"Annoyingly, yes," Shiaris grumped. "TJ, knock it off, we need your mind to come up with a brilliant plan to save the Lost Boys and the princess."

"Oh. So, why don't we have Peter be the distraction? I mean, he attracts the most attention. Then we come in, free the prisoners while he's battling Hook and turn the pirates on their ear. Peter of course beats Hook," TJ smirked.

"That reminds me, Tinkerbell," Shiaris stopped glaring at the fairy. "Is there anything you can do to help Jay? He's not completely right in the head, and well… we were hoping you could try to make him well."

"The large boy is ill?" Tinkerbell frowned. "What type of illness is it?"

"A mind illness," Shiaris whispered. "He's had it since he was little."

"Well, I'll give it a try!" Tinkerbell cracked her tiny knuckles and sent a bunch of dust Jay's way.

"Um, Ari, why does Jay seem to feel light headed?" Jay asked as he rocked slightly as if he was about to fall.

"Tink! What did you do to him!" Shiaris gasped as she ran towards the large boy and managed to hold him up until TJ came over to help her lay him down on the dry floor of the cave.

"I didn't hurt him, if that's what you mean! I'm not quite sure, but I believe that he's healing a little, but I don't think he'll get any better than he just did."

"Thank you for the verdict, Doc Bell," Shiaris sighed tiredly.

"What did she say?" TJ asked worriedly.

"Ya know how his speaking problem is almost gone? Well, that's as good as it gets," Shiaris' shoulders were slumped in disappointment.

"Well, maybe the Injuns can do something for him!" Peter stated optimistically.

"If not, they can at least give us some weapons," TJ cast a glance at Shiaris and frowned deeply.

"What'd I do now, TJ?" Shiaris growled slightly.

"You made my brother experience pain!" TJ glared angrily at Shiaris as they walked towards the Injun camp.

"Shh!" Peter cautioned the girls, whom both quickly restricted their verbal battle of wits to a glaring contest. They walked right into the Injun camp and were welcomed by Princess Tigerlily and her father, the Chief. Each girl was given a set of weapons. For TJ, she was given a hunting dagger and a few pieces of flint. Shiaris received a bow and a fletch full of arrows. The Injuns could do nothing to help Jay, but they gave him some herbal remedies to help people if they were ill.

Peter yawned, "Well, it's time to head home!"

"Ter, where is home?" Jay questioned.

"Well, we live in…" Peter was interrupted by Hook and a group of pirates who began to chase them.

They were split up into two groups. Peter with TJ and Jay with Shiaris. The main group of pirates and Hook went after Peter and TJ. Jay was full of energy, while Shiaris was beginning to tire, "Jay, we need to find a hiding place…"

"Jay! Ari!" Peter hissed from above them. It seems that Peter and TJ had gotten away safely from Hook and his nasty crew. "Climb on up here!" Peter led them to a small island that he and the lost boys had moved their home to. It was stunning, a large tree that housed over fifty boys! And now that tree would house yet another boy and two girls!

It was like a dream come true, but like all dreams, you will inevitably wake from them…


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Peter Pan!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 10**

"PETER!" a girl ran screaming out from the tree house. She ran smack into the fly-boy and quickly hid behind him, "They're at it again!"

"Tank! Get back here! We ain't gonna hurt ya none!"

"Ya! We just wanna see why you won't go dipping with us!"

Peter laughed, not noticing TJ, Jay, and Shiaris growl at the obvious meaning of the boys' words, "Hello lost boys!"

"Hey Peter, we're gonna get Tank to go dipping with us, wanna help?"

"You will do no such thing!" Shiaris growled.

TJ added her own two cents, "Have you boys no common sense of decency and decorum?!"

"Um, Peter, who are they?" asked a well rounded lad.

"This is TJ, Jay, and Shiaris. I found them or rather they found me," Peter shrugged. "Tank, now what's so bad about going dipping?"

"Tink, we're going to need your help on this one, Peter is being a silly ass again," Shiaris rolled her eyes at Peter's obliviousness.

"I am not being a silly ass, Shiaris!" Peter turned and frowned at her.

"You're right; you want a girl to go skinny-dipping with boys. I should be call that being a stupid-ass, not silly one," TJ replied haughtily.

"Girl? What girl?" Peter asked confused.

"Tank is a girl, you imbecile," Jay managed to get out.

"Jay! You talked! With less nonsense!" Shiaris grinned up at her tall friend.

"Yes. I guess Tinkerbell's medicine just didn't kick in till now." Jay frowned, "But that's not important right now. Tank, have you ever told Peter you were a girl? He's not exactly the brightest boy in the bunch, but even he should have noticed something by now…"

"I thought he knew," Tank whispered as she whimpered behind Peter.

"Well, there's your reasoning, boys. Guess you'll have to go dipping without Tank," Peter ushered the lost boys back to their fun and games.

"Peter, I apologize for saying what I did. I did not mean to harm your leadership position in the minds of your supporters," Jay told Peter humbly.

"I graciously except your apology and nominate you my new representative when speaking diplomatically to Ladies and official protector of Tank."

"I will only accept that role if Miss Tank will allow me the honor of doing so," Jay replied.

"I will accept your protection, kind sir Jay," Tank blushed as she took his hand and dragged him into the tree house.

"Pan, are you really that dumb?" TJ rolled her eyes.

"I knew. I just wanted her to tell me herself. She's supposed to let me know what's wrong, but she's too in awe of me to say anything like that. I wanted her to get over it," Peter replied somewhat hotly. TJ growled and stalked after her brother.

"Peter…" Shiaris looked him directly into the eye. "There's something more about her, isn't there? Don't tell me, it's not my place to know; but I can see it in your eyes. You hurt for her," Shiaris whispered.

"Yes."

"Peter, I know this is off topic, but we're going to have to seal the opening, so that the Codfish can't use it," Shiaris didn't move from her spot, still not sure if she should approach Peter.

"You're right," Peter sighed tiredly, and walked to Shiaris, taking her hand and smiling gently. "You understand more than any of the others… you're so like me, and yet so different. Why is that?"

"If I had known my real parents, I might know, Peter. But I have my suspicions," Shiaris replied, focusing on their clasped hands. "I once ran into a strangely dressed lady… her eyes were pure gold. She had fangs that captured the light, but she kept walking after her initial glance at me, as if she feared me or considered me a threat."

"What was she?" Peter frowned.

"A vampire, but don't ask me why I'm certain of that. Maybe since I'm in Neverland I'll find another similar to me and find out what I really am," Shiaris gave him a hopeful smile. "I could even find out why I have such a long memory and why my parents left me."

"You promise not to leave?" Peter stared at her worriedly.

"Peter, I promise you that I'll always be on your side, the side of faith, truth, and pixie dust, even if I'm dragged away."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Peter…"

"Promise not to leave me-I mean us!" Peter tightened his grip on her hand.

"I promise never to permanently leave you, Peter," Shiaris whispered. "Besides, I have no reason to leave. And where would I go? Tink and I may be friends, but I'm too large to fit in her fairy-house, and I'm ill-suited for living with pirates and Indians, and the mermaids… something tells me that though I may be similar to them, we are polar opposites. Therefore, the only place for me to be is with you and the Lost Children."

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart, Peter, there is no place I would rather be. If it comes down for me to choose between you and the world… I'd choose you and the Losts."

"Good!" Peter was so happy he crowed.

"Silly-ass," Shiaris chuckled.

"Then what does that make you?" Peter stuck out his tongue.

"Peter, you're the best," Shiaris smiled and hugged her friend.

"Um… t-thanks," Peter squeaked in surprise.

"Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with!" Tinkerbell snorted, causing the two to jump apart.

"Uh, Tink, Peter doesn't know what that is! And I'd rather not, if you don't mind," Shiaris mumbled loud enough for the fairy to hear her, but not Peter.

"Why not? All the other girls wanted to," Tink snorted.

"Ah, but then the other girls were not aware of your crush on him."

"I finally got over him, he can't fall in love with a fairy, we're too little," Tink huffed.

"How about…" Shiaris yelped in surprise as something flew into the back of her head. "Ouch! What the…?"

"Owie, what'd I run in to?"

"Uh, Peter…" Shiaris gaped at the male fairy which was holding it's head.

"Oh, it's just a fairy, Shiaris," Peter shrugged. "Tink, who is he?"

"My name is Bagat, and she is mine, I think…" Bagat pointed at Shiaris who blinked at him in shock.

"Um, no, you must be mistaken, why don't you wait until you recover from your… abrupt stop."

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure I'm your fairy," Bagat rumbled.

"Peter… can you understand him too?" Shiaris asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I think it's because Tink taught me," Peter frowned.

"Bagat, are you sure you're my fairy and not TJ or Jay's?" Shiaris whispered softly.

"Yup! You're the one! The one with liquid silver for hair and amethyst for eyes. It's in the prophesy!"

"What prophesy?" Peter frowned.

"The one that has her in it," Bagat replied.

"Bagat, are you purposely being obtuse?" Shiaris raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone about it but you, mistress mine," Bagat blushed.

"Then tell me," Shiaris frowned and pointed to her ear.

Bagat blinked, and nodded, and began the prophesy, "A child of the earth shall come and with her the flying boy and two others. She leads the path of the light, and shuns the darkness. The darkness will take her from those she came with, and lock her away from those she loved and knew. The time is now, the test is true, only with her fairy shall she stay. A new world. A new life. Escape the darkness or the light shall be lost. Take heed, child of the liquid silver hair and amethyst eyes, bringer and leader to the path of light. The darkness comes…"

"Bagat, that is strange," Shiaris frowned.

"Agreed, but as I shall be with you, we'll be relatively safe," Bagat puffed up his little chest.

"Peter… I can't keep my promise if Bagat's prophesy comes to pass…" Shiaris' eyes watered.

"Ari…" Peter stared at her in shock, "NO! I won't let you leave! I forbid it!"

"Peter, you can't forbid me from something that I have no control over. It said that the darkness will take me."

"The darkness?" Peter frowned, "Hook."

"Peter, I don't think…" Shiaris began.

"We'll keep you safe, Ari," Peter interrupted her and went off to find TJ and Jay.

"Bagat, it will come for me, and it's not Hook… I can feel it…" Shiaris whispered.

"Yes, my Ari, I agree," Bagat frowned. "It will be soon…"


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Peter Pan or LOTR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 11**

In Neverland, time goes by unnoticed to it's inhabitants, and Shiaris had begun to relax and feel that the darkness might not take her. It was a beautiful sunshiny day, full of adventures and games for the Lost children.

T.J. and Jay were laughing with Tank, when it happened. Black riders on eerie horses appeared from nowhere and plucked Shiaris out of the group of lost children.

"Let me go! Peter! Jay! T.J.! Bagat! Help!" Shiaris yelped as they soon were enveloped by a foggy black mist; the black riders, Shiaris and Bagat, who was clinging to Shiaris for dear life, were gone in but mere moments.

* * *

Shiaris continued to struggle in the grip of a dark rider, and eventually, just as the mist was fading, managed to get loose and fell to the ground with an, "Oomph!"

"Ari, let's use the dust! We'll be faster!" Bagat threw pixie dust on her, and Ari tried to find a happy thought… Her friends. She and Bagat flew up into the air and away from the black riders.

"Bagat, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, Ari, but it seems that the prophesy came to pass…" Bagat shivered and together they perched on a cloud, safely hidden from the evil beings down below, who screamed shrilly at loosing their prey, before they left.

Shiaris refused to move from the cloud, until she saw an odd band meet a band of warriors. She watched them, and Bagat, curious little thing he was, flew closer to hear what was said, and perhaps find out where they were…

"Well, what did those riders say, Bagat?"

"They said we were in Rohan. It seems like a strange name for a land…"

"Anything else?"

"They said something about horses and lords, and elves, and dwarves, and rangers… Two of the smaller group's members are missing and they search for them."

"We'll wait till the larger group leaves to speak with the smaller one," Shiaris told the fairy.

"Oh dear…" Bagat shivered worriedly, "They may be a smaller group, but they may be stronger than the other…"

"Bagat, where is your sense of adventure?" Shiaris chastised her fairy playfully.

"Back in Neverland, where we should be…"

"We'll find a way back, Bagat, prophesy or no. I promise you, we'll make it home."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 12**

"So, we goin'?" Bagat sighed tiredly as the odd group ran off into the strange trees.

"Yes, Bagat, we're going. We'll have to make sure not to surprise them, as they are warriors and on the hunt," Shiaris whispered and together they followed the warriors into the wood.

"Legolas, do you hear something?" the dark haired one asked.

"The forest is alive…" Legolas gaped in wonder.

"Um, dude, forests are always alive," Shiaris rolled her eyes at the blonde with pointy ears, and was surprised to see him turn her way, bow in hand, but she darted behind a tree, just in time.

"I believe we are being followed, mellon," Legolas frowned and knocked his arrow.

"Epp! He heard me! Well, that explains the ears!" Shiaris mumbled, and he was almost able to find her location.

"Identify yourself."

"Um… What should I do, Bagat?"

"Alien greeting?" Bagat shrugged.

"We mean you no harm," Shiaris called softly. "We come in peace."

"And who are you?"

"I am Shiaris of the Neverlands, and with me, my humble, but trustworthy friend, Bagat of Fairy. Might we step into the open and not get shot down, sir?"

"Show yourself," the dark one stated. "You have our word that we won't harm you."

"Okay… well, until Blondie puts down the…" Legolas lowered his bow. "Okay, well… um… Hello?" Shiaris stepped around the tree trunk and waved from a branch above them.

"A child?!" the short hairy-one gaped.

"Hey! I'm a girl, you know, not a baby," Shiaris rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe that's what they meant, Shiaris," Bagat grumbled. "And did you have to sound so much like Peter?"

"Lady, what do you in these woods?" the dark one asked.

"Not sure, really," Shiaris shrugged. "One minute I'm in Neverland, with my friends, next I'm being kidnapped by some freaky things on black horses. I escaped, with Bagat's assistance, and found your group. I think I have to get home, but we're extremely lost at the moment. You?"

"We are searching for two hobbits, lady," the dark one replied. "I am Aragorn, and these are my companions, Legolas and Gimli."

"Um… Aragorn, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Arathorn or something like that, would you?" Shiaris winced.

"Yes…"

"Baggy, we have a problem," Shiaris turned to her little ball of hovering light.

"What is it?" Bagat frowned.

"Why are you talking to an orb of light that does not speak?" Aragorn frowned.

"Yes, girl, I agree with Aragorn," Gimli glared at Shiaris.

"He speaks," Legolas frowned in confusion at his two companions. "He asked what the problem was that she spoke of."

"I think I figured out where those riders took us, and I'm not happy about it…"

"Where?"

"The Two Towers, second book in the LotR series. We're not on Earth or Neverland anymore, Baggy, we're in Middle Earth," Shiaris paled horribly.

"Second _BOOK?!_" Legolas gaped in shock and surprise.

"It's a trilogy, okay, and you're almost at the point where you meet… oh, um, Baggy, put away your sword unless you want to get thrown against something…" Shiaris spotted a white figure headed their way. "You guys might want to do the same, pain is not a good thing at this point in time for any of you…"

Legolas spun and aimed his arrow, "The White Wizard!"

"Baggy! Close your eyes!" Shiaris yelled and shielded her friend with her body, her weapons safely in her belt, as the white light blinded the three males.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 13**

"Ack! My eyes!" Gimli yelped.

"Dim the light! You dopey wizard!" Bagat yelled rudely.

"Oh, do pardon me," the old wizard bumbled an apology.

The three males quickly focused their vision and gasped in shock, "Gandalf?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf? That does sound familiar… I was once known as Gandalf the Gray... now, I am Gandalf the White."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wizard… Gandalf the White, but what do Baggy and I have to do with this world, and why would the Black Riders break through the barrier of the worlds for me?"

"Oh, hello there. Hm, that is an interesting question, to which I have no earthly idea. Oh, your hair is silver…" Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise. "The eyes are violet… Child, what are you doing away from the elven lands? You have been missing for many years…"

"Missing? What do you mean, missing?" Shiaris frowned, "I've been an orphan as far back as I can remember, running from one stupid group of irritating boys or another. Then I went away to a place where the stupid idiots couldn't find me and took my two friends with me, met Baggy, got carried here by the Black Riders, and NOW you're saying I'm part friggin' ELF!"

"Um… Yes?" Gandalf blinked worriedly.

"Un-be-fricken'-leavable!" Shiaris grumbled, "Baggy, wake me when the men in the white jackets come to take me away, I've finally lost it!"

"If you'd like, Shiaris," Baggy shrugged in confusion at the wizard and elf.

"Lost what?" Legolas frowned.

"My sanity! Because I'm believing a wizard! A flippin' wizard! Because that would explain SO friggin' much about my life!" Shiaris groaned as she leaned back against a tree and began to sob. "Why the hell did I have to find the most wonderful place only to be lost to it and my friends…"

"Lady Shiaris, please do not weep," Legolas pleaded.

"Why not? Better than yelling at Fate for the bad hand she's dealt me…" Shiaris sighed and her tears slowed.

"Because it wounds me to see one as you so hurt…" Legolas replied.

"It bothers you? Why?" Shiaris wiped away some of her tears and cocked her head at him curiously.

"Elves feel connections with all living things, lass," Gimli shrugged. "Me, I just don't like to see 'em cry, don't know what to do with 'em."

"Men feel helpless from a woman's tears," Aragorn stated gently.

"Yeah, well, not all men do. Some men make women cry on purpose, hurt them, hurt their loved ones…" Shiaris began.

"Did someone hurt you, Lady?" Gandalf asked gently.

"I know others who had it worse," Shiaris mumbled, but Legolas picked up on it.

"Lady, what happened to you to cause you to lose hope?"

"Look, are we gonna stand here jibber-jabberin' all day or find your hobbits… er… wait, aren't you supposed to tell them that the tree herders have them and take these guys to Rohan?" Shiaris blinked at Gandalf.

"Yes, my dear, that I am," Gandalf chuckled.

"Oh, well, carry on," Shiaris gestured, having enough of being in the spotlight.

"Lady, will you be joining us?" Aragorn asked, "I do not feel well…leaving a lady, alone in the woods, with but a small friend to protect her…"

"Aragorn, you worry too much. I grew up in the woods," Shiaris laughed. "Besides, the woods are wonderful places to hide from those who wish you ill."

"Mayhap, lady, but I'd feel better if you went with us," Aragorn asked her to come again.

"Fine, but I will not go in any caves with women and children, understood?" Shiaris crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Understood," Aragorn chuckled.

"Alright, where to? We don't have a yellow brick road, and we've already got the wizard, so we can't go see him," Shiaris smirked at their puzzled faces and Gandalf's laughing one. "Tell you later, Baggy."

"To the horses," Gandalf chuckled and they walked out of the forests to the horses.

"Lady, you will ride with me," Legolas told Shiaris and he placed her on the horse. "I wish you to answer my question."

"The one about why she'd lost hope?" Bagat asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, um… I'd rather not…" Shiaris blushed.

"Please, lady?"

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it, okay… I mean, the worst thing that happened lead me to the best place I've ever been…"

"…"

"Look, if you were my age… I'd probably tell you, but you're ancient compared to me, so it feels awkward," Shiaris sighed tired of the topic.

"Lady…"

"Fine! I was pushed off a very large cliff!" Shiaris growled.

"I was going to ask if you'd ever ridden a horse," Legolas replied gently.

"Oh, no."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 14**

"So, who pushed you off a cliff?" Gimli asked.

"I've told you, I've told the elf, I've told the King to be, I've told the bloody wizard! I don't want to talk about it!" Shiaris growled angrily at the dwarf.

"Gimli, give it a rest, we've all tried to ask; she does not wish to say," Aragorn sighed tiredly, for the twenty-ninth time on their journey to Rohan.

"Oh, my lady, I've done some calculations… and you are actually as old as the prince," Gandalf replied gently. "Give or take a few hundred years.

"Give or take a few HUNDRED YEARS?!!" Shiaris yelped in shock. "Oh hell, who's kid am I?"

"Why the Lady and Lord of the Golden wood, of course," Gandalf chuckled.

"My mum is…" Shiaris froze in shock and shivered as she thought of being the daughter of one of the high elves. Legolas tightened his grip on her, to ensure that she didn't fall off and she shakily leaned back into him, trying to make sense of her life.

"What you do, you dopey wizard?!!" Bagat growled and began to punch Gandalf's hat.

"Bagat, to me," Shiaris whispered softly, so that only the elf and the fairy heard her.

"What you need, my Ari?" Bagat asked worriedly.

"Could you hug me, Bagat? I think I'm still in shock and that would help…" Shiaris replied.

"Of course, anything for my Ari," Bagat frowned and hugged her cheek, and then kissed her nose, making Shiaris laugh. "There's my smiling Ari!"

"Bagat, thank you, I'm glad you're my fairy," Shiaris carefully hugged her fairy to her, mindful of his wings.

"Glad to be with you, too. So, if you're an elf, who exactly took you and stuck you on Earth?"

"Good question. Legolas, do you know?"

"No, I did not even know Celeborn and Galadriel had another daughter, outside of Elrond's wife," Legolas frowned.

"Oh, so, do you think Gandalf knows?"

"That daft wizard don't know what's what! He don't even know a fairy when he see one!" Bagat grumbled.

"Baggy, please, be nice to Gandalf, he may seem a bit off his rocker, but he's very old, wise, cunning, and knowledgeable," Shiaris warned her fairy.

"Fine, but I don't like him."

"That's fine, just be polite to him, Baggy," Shiaris kissed the fairy on his head.

"Alright…" Bagat pouted as they approached Rohan's gates, "But you gotta tell the elf and me who pushed you off that cliff."

"Fine," Shiaris sighed. "It was a group of boys. They always chased me and tried to hurt me… They caught me a few times and I learned to run my fastest through the trees to escape them… One time when they caught me, some older boys saw and they stopped them. They built me a tree house, a marvelous fortress… secreted away in the treetops…" Shiaris sighed thoughtfully.

"How many?"

"There were seven boys always chasing me. There were eight boys that saved me and built me my tree house," Shiaris smiled. "I know how they made it, and when I find the right place, I'm going to build it, exactly as the specs need to be…"

"That sounds like…"

"We've arrived," Gandalf stopped the elves conversations.

"You'd find more joy in a graveyard," Gimli muttered.

"You've already been in one on your journeys, Gimli, and there are many more in this war that will fall…" Shiaris replied wisely.

"Quiet, and Shiaris, stay close to Legolas. If they think you are his, let them, it will be safer for you both," Gandalf ordered.

"I will, after I help you up the steps, grandfather," Shiaris told Gandalf as she slid off the horse and helped Gandalf off, as if he was a feeble old man. "It will aid you to save your strength for later."

Gandalf took the hint and together, they made their way to the throne room.


	14. Chapter 14

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR! Sorry about the long wait, I actually had writers block and I think I just broke through it! Yea! Now, where do I want this story to go? Hmm...

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 15**

"Will you not let an old man have his cane?! What type of man are you to steal my grandfather's only means of support besides myself! How dare you…"

"Shiaris, please calm yourself," Gandalf tried not to chuckle as Shiaris scolded the guard. "He is only trying to do his job."

"That doesn't mean that he has to try and steal your fine walking cane, grandfather!" Shiaris huffed with her hands on her hips, her loose hair wavering delicately in the wind clashed with her angry eyes.

"Let him pass," the guard blushed in embarrassment at being chastised by a woman for a wrong he had obviously committed.

"Humph!" Shiaris nodded her head abruptly before she went back to coo over her *grandfather* and his health.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn's eyes all sparkled with amusement, but it was quickly dimmed by the situation they found in the throne room. A withered figure of a king sat before them, and a slimy being came from the shadows and hissed.

"The hospitality in your hall has lessened as of late, Théoden King," Gandalf announced their presence.

"Legolas," Shiaris whispered. "Be prepared for an attack upon us, let Aragorn know…"

Legolas nodded and signaled to be ready to Aragorn.

"His staff! Why does the wizard still have his weapon?!!!" Grima Wormtongue hissed.

"Bagat, don't dust me unless necessary," Shiaris whispered to the fairy. "And, as Jay would say, *Let's get this party started!*"

They dodged and weaved and bobbed and Shiaris even got in a leg sweep, but in the end, the guards and Grim were subdued. Shiaris hurried over to a Lady before she got too close to the King…

"What are you doing?!" the Lady tried to rush to the King.

"Calm down, Lady Eowyn! Gandalf is ridding your uncle of his possessor!" Shiaris hissed as she held the lady back.

"P-P-P-P…" Lady Eowyn gasped.

"Where is your cousin? Take me to him, now!"

"But he is in the burial chamber…"

"Damn it! Do it now!" Shiaris ordered, and pulled the girl out of the hall.

"But… He is dead…"

"Did you check his pulse?"

"What is a pulse?"

"His heartbeat! Did you check his blinking heartbeat?! Daft woman! Show me, now!" Shiaris finally got a reaction from Eowyn and the woman took her down to her cousin's tomb, had the guards open the room, and Shiaris began her checklist, "Shit! He's barely alive! Get Aragorn from the hall! And get Legolas! NOW!"

* * *

Eowyn ran into the great hall, "The Lady Elf needs Legolas and Aragorn in the burial tomb! Theodred… He's alive!"

"Show us to him, lady," Aragorn pleaded with the lady. Eowyn nodded and flew back to her cousin's side.

"Aragorn! Get your butt over here and help me keep him breathing! He's got a faint heartbeat, and I don't know what else to do besides giving him my breath! Legolas! I don't know Elven healing! Do you? If so, help Aragorn! Eowyn, show me to boiling water, a clean bowl, and rag, now!"

"Is it just me, or has the lass become rather… frightening?" Gimli asked a guard.

"Gimli! Just the person I need! Supervise Eowyn and once she's done bringing the water to me, get her to her uncle and Gandalf," Shiaris sighed thankfully as Aragorn quickly moved to Theodred's side and began to look him over. Legolas helped where he could, though he could not aid Aragorn much, as his knowledge of healing was limited. Eowyn brought the requested water and rag, and Shiaris quickly began to gently clean the wounds, and quickly had Aragorn and Legolas clean their hands, as did she, then she just kept the blood from getting in Aragorn's way.

Eowyn had been shuffled off to her uncle, when Legolas calmly pulled Shiaris away from the slightly bloody scene and checked her over for shock, "Are you well, my lady?"

"I'll be fine, it's him I'm worried about… I have limited knowledge on how to resuscitate someone and keep them breathing... I just don't know if we got to him in time…" Shiaris whispered and leaned against Legolas as he led her from the room.

"Aragorn will do his best, little one," Legolas replied just as softly.

"Ari, I could always try a bit of pixie magic on the sick man," Bagat tried to cheer her up.

* * *

Aragorn sighed tiredly as he walked out of the room, "He will live, but he will be long in recovery."

"Thank you… Thank you, my lord!" Eowyn began to cry tears of joy.

"Let us go outside, little one. It will do you good. Mellon, rest, the little one has told me that the army is headed here. They will be along in a few days. Sleep while you can…" Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

"How does she know? Is it her relationship to the Lady of the Golden Wood?" Aragorn asked.

"Nay, she says not. She will not say how she knows, just that she knows. She is nearly asleep in my arms, mellon," Legolas sighed.

"Then I will do as you ask, mellon," Aragorn nodded and asked to be led to a bedchamber to rest.

"You better believe my Ari, healer-king, or I'll box your ears for my Ari!" Bagat growled at Aragorn's retreating back.

"Peace, Bagat, Aragorn will listen," Legolas told the fairy.

"He'd better!" Bagat thumbed his nose and did a few air jabs with his fists, "I didn't learn to box from my sister fairy for nothing!"


	15. Chapter 15

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

I know! Bad Kitsune! Taking so long to finally get to work on this fic. Truth be told, I hit a road block, and with "The Gift of Underland" I seem to have finally broken through a bit. I have a better idea of where I want this story to go, and I can only hope my writing has improved. I guess you'll be the judge.

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 16**

"Legolas?" Shiaris mumbled as she felt the world shifting around her.

"I am here, little one. We are on route to..."

"If you say Helms Deep I will..."

"It is so."

"Damn! Why didn't you wake me?! There are children that..."

"I could not wake you, though I tried," Legolas frowned.

"I didn't drink or eat anything, did I?" Shiaris asked.

"No. I do not know how..."

"Ari wake? No could wake Ari, bad man gave you purple eyes."

"Bagat, what do you mean? What bad man?"

"Bad man. Long beard. Whispered words of evil."

"Sarumon or Sauron," Shiaris hissed angrily. "Are my eyes cursed, Bagat?"

"Yes, Ari."

"Cursed how?" Shiaris asked.

"You don't see the one who could break curse. Can't go to family. Meant to be in love with bad man," Bagat replied softly.

"WHAT??!!!" Shiaris gaped in horror.

"Shiaris, calm. The children..." Legolas whispered.

"I get it, ok," Shiaris hissed at Legolas. "How can I not see the one who can break the curse?"

"Can't recognize his heart in your hands," Bagat replied.

"There has to be a loophole... There's always a bloody loophole!" Shiaris mumbled.

"If there is, I no know," Bagat shrugged.

"WARG!" someone screamed.

Legolas grabbed Shiaris waist and lifted her seamlessly off the horse and to the ground, "Protect the children. I will be return."

"Legolas! What are you...?! You JERK!" Shiaris yelled as the male elf took off to go fight. Then, resigned, she looked to the children and the women, "Lady Eowyn, lead the way. I'll take the rear."

"Lady..." a strained voice spoke from a wagon.

"Hush, prince-ling," Shiaris hushed the still wounded Theodred.

"But..."

"Everyone has regrets, don't make yours belong to others," Shiaris mumbled to the healing prince-ling.

"Thank you," Theodred finally got out.

"You're welcome, but there's no need to thank me. You'll just heal and get wounded again. It is in the nature of everything to live and our bodies to return to the earth."

"A unique view, my lady," a woman came and spoke next to her.

"That's the way many think, they're just too afraid to say it," Shiaris mumbled and dropped back a bit further, still walking.

They kept up their pace until they were safely inside the castle.

It was not long after they were safely in the castle that the warriors returned. Shiaris did not look, for she knew who would be missing from her new friends.

Legolas sought her out and pulled her aside, "Aragorn... he..."

"Nothing is set in stone, yet, Legolas. You give up far too easily on your friends. Do you not have faith? Gandalf came back, who's to say Aragorn will not as well?"

Legolas sighed sadly and turned away.

"Legolas, I dont mean to be harsh, but sometimes hope is the only thing you have left. You can't let what your eyes tell you fool you, unless you see the dead body before you, as proof," Shiaris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"HE CAN NOT BE DEAD!" Legolas whispered loudly, before nearly breaking into tears.

Shiaris sighed and gently pulled his head into the crook of her neck, "Let it out, mellon."

And Legolas did, in a slew of silent sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR! Sorry for the long wait, I've had writers block for a few months, then I wrote it out on paper and seem to have misplaced it, so I'm going off what I remember. I'll update as I can.

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 17**

"SOMEONE APPROACHES!" the gate crier yelled out.

"It's Aragorn," Shiaris smiled and pushed Legolas forward. "Go, greet your friend and brother in arms."

"Thank you, Shiaris," Legolas pulled her tightly into a hug and hurried off to see Aragorn.

"Lass, you really care about us, don't you?" Gimli smiled.

"You're my friends, Gimli. I always care about my friends."

"Aye, that I can see, lass," Gimli chuckled. "Now, we'd best be getting ourselves to the young scamp before the other elf drags him away to lock him up in some dark tower, so as to save himself from worry."

"Gimli is funny, Ari," Bagat giggled a fairy giggle.

"Yes, he sure is, Baggy. But the prince may just do that, but in his dungeons, not a tower. They are good friends after all," Shiaris smiled as she watched Gimli run and hug Aragorn in a welcome.

"Riders! Riders approaching!" a man from the gates called.

"Who? Is it Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"No, but you will be welcome to see their faces again," Shiaris smiled sadly as she left the wall and went to find Aragorn.

"Lady Shiaris?" Thoden frowned, "What troubles you?"

"Have you see, Aragorn, Theoden King?"

"He is in the hall, checking the weapons."

"Shiaris?" Aragorn asked as he saw her enter and stop Eowyn from her plan of getting the future kings attention.

"May I speak with you privately, mellon?"

"But of course," Aragorn replied worriedly, and took her elbow and led her outside.

"Haldir and the elves of Lorien have arrived. I do not believe it wise for me to stay in your presence or Legolas for a while. It wouldn't do to give them any false hope. I do not believe I will see my birth parents before they set sail. I do not wish to cause anyone pain, at this time of war. I will..."

"You are afraid."

Shiaris bowed her head sadly, "That wasn't my only reason for interrupting, Aragorn. Eowyn has begun to have feelings for you. I know you are faithful to Arwen, and I trust you, I just wished to make you aware, so as you do not fall into the same problem I am facing with the idiot prince-ling."

"And just what are you facing with Lord Theodred?" Aragorn frowned.

"He's been trying to corner me since we found out that you were missing."

"And you do not wish to be cornered?" Aragorn frowned.

"Not at the moment, no."

"He..." Aragorn began, only to have the wounded Theodred approach.

"Lord Aragorn, father calls for you on the wall. We seem to have visitors."

"Of course," Aragorn looked back to Shiaris, to find her with no expression present on her face. "We shall continue this conversation."

"I understand," Shiaris stated coolly, as Aragorn walked off, leaving her with Theodred.

"Lady Shiaris, I wish to thank you for saving my life. And to inform you that as of that day, I owe you a debt. I will give you half of my kingdom..."

"No. It would not..."

"All of my kingdom, if you will wed me."

"I..." Shiaris' eyes bugged out in shock and horror, before she tried to run, only to find the young princes unforgiving grip on her arm.

"We will rule Rohan together and..."

"Let me go," Shiaris whispered.

"You will have whatever your heart desires..."

"Please let me go," Shiaris whispered a bit louder.

"We will have beautiful children and..."

"Let me go," Shiaris stated coldly in a voice he no doubt would have heard, if he'd been listening.

"There will be a few dogs and horses, and we will be the most beautiful couple..."

"Let me go!" Shiaris voice rose louder.

"Release Lady Shiaris, now, Lord Theodred," Legolas entered the hall followed by another elf.

"An elleth?" the elf next to Legolas blinked in surprise.

"Legolas, please help," Shiaris winced as Theodred's grip tightened on her arm. She could not actively attack him, due to him being the kings son, but Legolas could protect her.

"Leave the elf and we..."

"NO!" Shiaris yelled and finally jerked her arm free and ran to Legolas, and hid behind him. "Please, make him stop, Legolas."

"Lord Theodred, you would ask one who is promised me to condemn herself to death, so that you can appease your morals?" Legolas frowned, "Do you know nothing of elves?"

"I know enough," Theodred stated.

"Then you know that by forcing her to marry you that you would condemn her to a sure death of heartbreak!" the elf next to Legolas glared at the prince-ling.

"You will leave Lady Shiaris in peace, Lord Theodred," Legolas scowled, until the prince left the room.

"Thank you, Legolas. I..."

"What were you thinking, Shiaris? He was harming you! Why did you not call out sooner?" Legolas began to lecture.

"I was trying to tell Aragorn about this possible situation, and he was called away! So stop going into mother-hen mode!" Shiaris glared at him, We have bigger fish to fry.

"Fish-fry?" both male elves blinked in confusion.

"We have larger problems," Shiaris rephrased. "Like the some-odd thousands of Uruk-hai heading straight for us, trying to decimate, if not obliviate, us from existence?"

"Shiaris, you are..." Legolas frowned at her.

"Legolas, you're my friend, and before you get really upset, I just want to say thank you for helping me."

"Shiaris, I'm not upset with you, but the situation that you placed yourself..." Legolas began.

"Stop while youre ahead, Greenleaf," Shiaris warned him.

He stopped, and the other elf next to him chuckled, "I believe you've found a difficult elleth, my friend."

"Haldir, meet Lady Shiaris. Shiaris, this is Marchwarden Haldir of the Golden Wood," Legolas sighed as he introduced them.

"Legolas." Shiaris sighed tiredly, "I'm going to find Aragorn."

"Shiaris," Legolas began, a tad bit frustrated.

"It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Marchwarden," Shiaris nodded to the Lorien elf and hurried off to find Aragorn.

"Shiaris, why you avoiding elves and Legolas?" Baggy asked curiously.

"Because of the curse. I just I don't trust Sarumon and I'm scared to meet people who know my parents," Shiaris told her Fairy as the battle began. "Look, now we need to get up into the tower and prepare to watch out for our friends. No matter how irritating they are."


	17. Chapter 17

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR! Sorry I havent updated in a while. I have been working on getting past my writers block and I think Christmas managed it. So enjoy.

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 18**

"Ari, what 'zactly we do in tower?"

"Watch for crows. And take them out *Lost children* style," Shiaris smirked.

"But paint ball not here."

"But mud balls are," Shiaris replied and readied her supply.

"Slingshot?"

"Made a triple shot in Fanghorn. The trees were kind enough to give me the stick and the horse people left some perfectly good leather go to waste. What is a poor gal, like me, to do with a bit of twig, leather, and animal fat from the store house?"

"Be more careful or you'll get in trouble with the cooks," Legolas stated. "Shiaris, I…"

"I told you that I refuse to go into the caves, Greenleaf."

"I came to apologize and warn you that Theodred searches for you in the caves," Legolas stated. "I do not wish harsh words between us…"

"You're a good friend, Legolas, but you should be finding Aragorn and apologizing to him about now…"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Truthfully, I am a bit annoyed with you that you believe I allowed myself into said situation, but I am not very good with close combat and I try to stay out of fights that remind me of the…"

"The ones that hurt you," Legolas closed his eyes in understanding.

"Yeah, and now you understand. So, you're forgiven. Go kick some Orc-butt!"

"Kick? My lady I do not believe…"

"It's a phrase from the other world, it means to go kill the damn enemy and stay safe," Shiaris smiled worriedly at the elf. "And don't worry about Bagat and me. We'll be watching for Cerebain and taking them out if they arrive. And throwing clay and mud balls into the fray via slingshot."

"Stay safe, mellon," Legolas smiled.

"And you. Now get going and tell the crazy ranger that he and that lovable dwarf had better keep their arses amongst the living or I'll find a way to drag 'em back and let the hobbits have at them."

"I will do my best, Shiaris," Legolas nodded and marched off to speak to Aragorn.

"Will he make it, Ari?" Bagat asked sadly.

"Yes, but we need to keep eyes on the Marchwarden and the younglings. Want to keep them safe. They're like our Lost, some of them, any way…" Shiaris told him sadly.

"OK Ari! Bagat be good lookout!" Bagat began to squint as he glanced over the sea of orcs. "Hope wind blows way, they probably bad smell."

"It will rain. I am glad we packed stones into the mud balls," Shiaris stated. And with the release of an arrow from an old soldier, the battle had begun.


	18. Chapter 18

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 19**

"Ari! Boy in trouble at 10!" Bagat yelled, as Ari aimed and shot her slingshot, gaining the attention of the orc, only for him to be slaughtered by an elf.

Shiaris nodded to the elf, and saw Legolas surf down the stone on a shield to get to Aragorn. She doubled her efforts to help her friends, and then spied an archer aiming for Haldir.

The archer did not see her, but felt the pain of her rock/mud projectiles, causing him to miss the Marchwarden, and take aim for her position.

"Ari! Look out!" Bagat screamed, causing her to back away from her position just in time as a few more arrows followed the first and the wall below had been breeched.

"Thanks Baggy. We need a new position."

"Almost out of ammunition," Bagat stated with a glare at the enemy. "Stupid urk!"

"You have no idea, Baggy. For if they only knew…"

"RETREAT!"

"Time to blend in and treat some wounded," Shiaris stated and they made their way back inside the fortress, only to hear Aragorn and the king exchange harsh words.

"Last I knew it was Théoden who was King! Not Aragorn!"

"At least do it for your people! Gandalf is…"

"Shall be here soon. Look to where he told you," Shiaris placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Why are you not in the caves?" Théoden demanded.

"I am not one of your people; I follow Aragorn and my friends. They do not control my actions," Shiaris stated. "And your son still makes unwanted advances towards my person. I would not be in there no matter how many urks came rushing in here."

"He is…"

"HE should respect my wishes!" Shiaris hissed and turned, only to find a young boy behind her.

"You were up in the tower, helping distract the enemy. What was it you used, lady?"

"A slingshot. A friend of mine taught me it can be a good weapon for distance and distraction."

"Thank you for helping me," the little boy hugged her.

"You're welcome, little Lost," Shiaris bent down and gently kissed his dirty forehead.

"What is a *Lost*, lady?"

"One who has lost his/her parents, home, and family. One, who is a child, forced too soon to be an adult. You and I are two such *Losts*, little one," Shiaris shed a tear, knowing that not all of the younglings made it back.

"Lady Shiaris, I wish to thank you for your aide," Haldir spoke softly as to not interrupt the moment between the young boy and the young elf-woman.

"All is as it should be; you will see your lady again."

"MORE ENEMY COME!"

"From what direction?" Aragorn yelled out. The reply was lost to Shiaris, who held the young boy in her arms, as he began to sob. His arm was wounded, but she merely picked up the lad and walked over to the tower steps, and began to care for him as the rest of the uninjured ran back out into the fray and led an assault of knowing victory as their army had returned with Eomer, the king's nephew, and Gandalf.

"What is your name, little one?"

"Haleth, son of Háma. The old men say you are an angel."

"No, Haleth, I am just of elf blood. My name is Shiaris, but you can call me Ari, like my friend, Bagat does."

"Hello!" Bagat waved from her shoulder.

"There's a little person in light on your shoulder, Lady Ari!" Haleth gaped.

"That is Bagat. He's my fairy. Later on, we'll have to gather the children together and I'll tell you all about fairies."

"What is a fairy?"

"They are little people, but they have magic. They are just like you and me, except while we feel many feelings at once, they are so small that they can only feel one feeling at a time. We are lucky that Bagat is not a jealous fairy, he's very lovable."

"Will you marry your fairy?"

"No, nothing like that. He's just my really good friend, and almost like having a twin brother, I would think. With him, I am never alone."

"Unlike me," Haleth frowned.

"Haleth, tell me," Ari whispered gently.

"My father is now with my mother and the Valar."

"I see," Ari frowned momentarily. "Could you mind Bagat for a while, Haleth? I need to speak to someone and I think he's a bit tired."

"As you wish, Lady Ari," Haleth smiled as the ball of light rolled his eyes and went to sit on Haleth's shoulder while Shiaris hurried off to find Théoden.

"Lady Shiaris! Where have you been? The guards just…"

"Prince Theodred, you claim a debt to me, and I have a request."

"Name it and it is yours."

"The orphans, if they wish to come with me, please let them. That is all I ask. If there is none to care for them or nowhere for them to go, let me take them with me. I will find homes that will care for them."

"You… This… This is what you ask me? This is all you wish?"

"Yes, Prince Theodred, this is all I ask. Those that need a home, a family…"

"If they wish it, so they shall go with you," Theodred nodded and looked longingly at her. "Are you sure you wish for nothing else?"

"Nothing else, Prince Theodred."

"Is what your elf said true?"

"Which part?"

"That you would die if you were to wed me."

"Yes, that is true."

"Then, I apologize, Lady Shiaris, but I do believe we'd have made a good match."

"It would have been a terrible match, prince-ling," Shiaris frowned as he sulked away.


	19. Chapter 19

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 20**

Shiaris yelped as she dodged another stone thrown at her by an angry woman who was upset that she'd rejected the prince-ling. It missed her by a hair's breathe.

"Lady Shiaris, are these mini-urks bothering you?" Haldir came to her side, and the stones stopped.

"Thank you, Marchwarden," Shiaris whispered worriedly as she looked for Haleth. "Have you seen Bagat with a young boy?"

"Nay, but we are almost upon the tower…"

"Tower? What tower?" Shiaris paled in horror as a chill swept through her.

"The wizards tower."

"Haldir, I need your help," Shiaris felt her arms shaking. "Don't let me near the tower. Please, I beg you, tie me up, knock me out, do not let me see the tower or hear his voice. Please, mellon, please," Shiaris felt her body pulled towards the tower. "Please!"

"What ails you, Shiaris?" Haldir frowned.

"Curse, from wizard. Non-reversible. Tried to tie me to him. Don't let me get near him, hear him, see him. Please, stop me," Shiaris shed a tear as she tried to fight her own body.

"As you wish, my lady," Haldir reached out, pressing a point on her body, causing her to fall into his arms.

"Shiaris!" Legolas glared at Haldir, "Why?"

"She asked," Haldir frowned at the prince. "She was worried for her little friend and a young boy, a Haleth."

"I will find them," Legolas glared at Haldir.

"Legolas, take her, I will search for them. Do not let her wake in the wizards' presence. She pleaded with me, mellon. She was fighting her movements," Haldir frowned.

"Is she bewitched?" Legolas asked.

"Cursed."


	20. Chapter 20

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 21**

"Merry! It's Gandalf!"

"I can see that Pip," Merry rolled his eyes.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know, Pip, let's go find out," Merry & Pippin hurried over to Gandalf and the army that had marched on Sarumon's tower.

"Why is she asleep, Legolas?" Pippin asked the elf.

"She's asleep so that her curse does not awaken," Legolas closed his eyes as Sarumon was stabbed, and hid inside of his fortress. "Shiaris…"

"Um?"

"You're awake?" Legolas held her tightly.

"Bagat? Legolas?" Shiaris questioned with a groan.

"Haldir is searching for him. Why did you not tell me that the foul white wizard bewitched you?" Legolas frowned.

"Didn't think it'd be as bad as it was before Gandalf put the shield up," Shiaris whispered softly enough for him to hear as she clung tightly to him as he turned his horse around.

"What shield? Mithrandir never put up a shield," Legolas frowned.

"Then Sarumon must have; whatever it is I am glad it has weakened the curse. I do not wish to be tied to…" Shiaris shivered and was a bit less shaky.

"A binding spell," Legolas scowled.

"I do not know, nor do I wish to find out," Shiaris closed her eyes and rested her head on Legolas' shoulder.

"Merry, I do believe that they've gone and forgotten about us," Pippin pouted.

Shiaris laughed softly, "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you two. I'm Shiaris, but you can call me Ari."

"You're an elf!" Pippin gaped in realization.

"Yes, I am," Shiaris smiled. Maybe you two can share the horse I rode in on. I'm not feeling up to holding the reins just now, and he needs someone trustworthy to get him back to the stables.

"Really?" Merry blinked in surprise.

"You're friends of my friends. That makes us as good as friends in my book," Ari smiled and watched as Pippin ran off towards the horse, "Do me a favor, Merry, watch Pippin closely the next few days…"

"Um, Ari?"

"Yes Merry?"

"Are you and Legolas courting?"

"Um..." Shiaris blinked.

"Here they are!" Haldir smiled grimly.

"Stupid elves! Why Ari only smart one? Why no come find me? What dopey wizard do to my Ari?" Bagat growled and bopped Legolas on the nose.

"Bagat! Wait for me! Lady Shiaris asked me to watch you!" Haleth yelped as he ran through the water and fell.

"Haleth!" Shiaris, weak as she was feeling, freed herself from Legolas' hold and fell into the water, pulling Haleth up and into her arms, not noticing Legolas hoping off of the horse until he picked both of them up out of the water.

"Lady Shiaris," Haleth blinked the water out of his eyes.

"Are you all right, Haleth?"

"I am well," Haleth stated.

"Why Ari leave me with boy?" Bagat pouted.

"Bagat, he needed a little light," Shiaris whispered. Then she turned to Legolas and Haldir, "Thank you, both of you."

"What will happen to me now, Lady?" Haleth asked softly as he felt safe in her and Legolas' arms.

"I spoke with Theodred. I asked him to send all of the orphans that wish to, to come with me. I will not be going all the way with the Fellowship, though I wish I could, but if any children come with me…"

"I can come with you?" Haleth breathed hopefully.

"If that is what you wish, Haleth," Shiaris gave the boy a sad smile.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait on this, I just could not get past the fact that I had writers block. I finally got past it by deleteing some of the chapter I had planned on putting in for Chapter 18, and I'm still working on a way to get it to the point where... Ah, sorry I haven't written that part yet, but now that I've got a clear idea where this story needs to go, I hopefully will get this story finished before March. Thanks hope you enjoyed all of the updates today!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	21. Chapter 21

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 22**

"Have you told Aragorn what you plan to do with the children?" Haldir asked tiredly.

"Not yet. I… I'm not sure how to tell him," Shiaris sighed.

"Whatever you decide, I will follow you," Haldir replied.

"Oh no, Bagat told you," Shiaris winced.

"Told me what?" Haldir frowned.

"Um…" Shiaris bit her lip and glanced around, trying to avoid this conversation with the Marchwarden.

"You should tell him, Ari, you let cat half outta the bag," Bagat hovered over Shiaris' head.

"That Gandalf told me that you know my parents," Shiaris grimaced.

"Who?" Haldir frowned.

"Ha ha… Um, could we talk about this later?" Shiaris hedged.

"No."

"YourLadyandLord," Shiaris rushed her words together in hopes he wouldn't understand, unfortunately for her, he did.

"You knew this and chose not to tell me. Why?" Haldir's fists clenched.

"Because I've been cursed, I'm scared, and there's the whole fact that Sauron is trying to get into her head," Shiaris rattled off her reasoning. "Not necessarily in that order. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I don't want to be the next Lady of the Goldenwood and…"

"You are afraid you will not measure up to the Lady," Haldir nodded in understanding. "I understand. However, know that I am now bound to go where you go."

"Haldir, I didn't want you to do this because of her! I don't want that! I just want to be your friend, not your Lady!" Shiaris groaned as she held her head in her hands and stared at the ground.

"I am doing this because of the Lady, and also because we are friends. Do not distress yourself, we shall always be friends, Lady Shiaris," Haldir replied.

"Just Shiaris, please?" Shiaris let her hair fall into her face and walked over to Aragorn, away from the now smiling Marchwarden.

"Is everything all right, Shiaris?" Aragorn asked gently.

"Peachy," Shiaris replied sarcastically. "Sorry, just told Haldir who my parents might be, and he got all title-y on me. I actually came to tell you that I will be staying in Rohan for a bit, at least until all of the orphans who are to come with me, do so. Haleth is the first of possibly twenty kids I may be watching over until I find homes for them all. I hope you aren't disappointed in me…"

"No, Shiaris, I am not disappointed in you at all. I wish you well, and all the luck that can be spared," Aragorn smiled sadly at her.

"I'm going to miss you," Shiaris quickly pulled him into a hug. "You're the big brother I never had."

"And you, my sister," Aragorn replied fondly. "Have you told the others?"

"Legolas knows, Haldir is coming with me, and Gimli's been listening in to this entire conversation. I think I'm covered," Shiaris chuckled softly.

"Oi!" Gimli huffed.

"I'll miss you too, Gimli," Shiaris whispered and kissed him on the forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 23**

"So, how many are there, Haleth?" Shiaris asked the young boy.

"After the rest were taken in? about twelve, not including me," Haleth replied.

"Thirteen," Shiaris whispered and chuckled.

"What has you laughing, Shiaris?" Haleth asked curiously.

"Most people that I know believe thirteen to be a very unlucky number, but for me it has always held the most luck of all," Shiaris smiled down at him.

"Oh."

"What are their names?"

"Brita is ten, Sigoth is nine, Reyna is six, Toleth is four, Havish is ten, Cerra is three, Glenoct is seven, Jameth is eight, Foret is eleven, Lorea is six, Ronet is seven, and Coleth is five."

"And you?"

"I am Haleth and I am eleven."

"We have our work cut out for us," Haldir grumbled.

"You'll see, Haldir, we'll find them all homes in due time," Shiaris patted the Marchwarden on the shoulder.

* * *

I decided to get a few more chapters in. Hopefully we'll get all these kids adopted and get Shiaris to the White City before the major battle, but I'm not sure if they'll make it or if Haldir's sanity will. Until later!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	23. Chapter 23

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 24**

"So, how are these younglings going to find homes?" Haldir asked Shiaris fairly worn out by all of the kids energy.

"Well, there's one right now," Shiaris smiled as she saw a farmer's wife gazing at the children longingly. "Lady, my guardian and I are trying to find a place for a few of these orphan children. Would you be willing to help us?"

"Oh! Ye'd truly let me raise some of them as if they were me own?" the farmer's wife begged hopefully.

"But of course, dear lady. Shall we break our fast together?"

"That would be lovely, the poor dears!" the farmers wife smiled happily.

"Bye Brita! Bye Lorea!" the children called as they sadly left some of their friends behind.

"So, two down, eleven more to go," Shiaris smiled at Haldir who merely chuckled.

"There's a town up ahead, Shiaris," Haleth called to her.

"We'll, it's been a long day, shall we see if there are any rooms at their inn?" Shiaris asked the children, who cheered.

But when they met the inn keeper, the poor man sighed sadly and told them that there was no more room, but that the kindly stable keeper might be kind enough to let them stay in the loft.

"Please sir, we have eleven children looking for good homes, with no where to spend the night. The inn keeper pointed us you way…"

"You're in luck, me brother just moved out of me house and we've got a few rooms. No need to sleep in the stable. An me wife has been talking bout younglings. Always wanted a girl an a boy, she did."

"Farewell Ronet. Farewell Reyna," the children called as they left the next morning, only to be stopped by the inn keeper from before.

"I am sorry I had no room last eve, even the hearth was full. I heard about what you're doing for these fine children, and me wife and I would like to adopt a pair."

"Sayonara Glenoct. Sayonara Coleth," Shiaris kissed each boy farewell, and the children smiled and waved until they were too far down the road.

"We'll, that's six down, seven to go," Shiaris smiled sadly at Haldir.

A little further down the road they ran into some injured rangers…

"Hello, are you all right? Is there anything we can do to help?" Haldir asked cautiously.

"Just a bit of patching up, and we'll be in fair health, Master elf. What be you and the lady doing with these fine younglings?" the woman ranger asked.

"They're Rohirim orphans, lady ranger," Shiaris replied. "We're trying to find them good homes."

"Is a ranger like Lord Aragorn?" Sigoth asked curiously.

"Yes, Strider is what he goes by when in ranger guise," Shiaris smiled down at Havish and Sigoth whose eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Can we stay with her?" Havish asked Haldir.

"May we?" Sigoth pleaded.

"What say you, lady ranger, to two apprentices?" Shiaris smiled.

"I'd love two sons even more, and call me Cinder."

As they waved farewell to Sigoth and Havish, the other children frowned sadly.

"Eight down, five to go," Haldir sighed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I've been shoveling, scraping snow off the roof, washing dishes, opening gifts, and now they're calling me to play games. Got to go!

Merry Christmas all!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	24. Chapter 24

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 25**

"We won't be able to find anyone else until we reach the White City," Haldir scowled as the children slept huddled around them and the fire.

"I know, Haldir, but we have to try," Shiaris whispered softly, running a gentile hand through Toleth's blond hair.

"Understood, Lady," Haldir sighed tiredly.

"Don't despair, Haldir. Children are far more in-tune with the world than we are, be they mortal, elf, or other-ling," Shiaris smiled sadly at him. "When the time comes, it will come. I just don't know if I'll be able to let them all go."

"Look! It's the White City!" Jameth grinned toothily up at Haldir.

"Yes, youngling. Now, we must use caution. It looks as if a great battle has just been fought, barely ending. Keep close," Haldir shepherded the young children and Shiaris through the fields of death.

"Merry!" Shiaris broke formation and ran to the hobbit, the rest of the children following her, Cerra on Foret's back and Toleth on Haleth's.

"Lady Shiaris!" Merry smiled up at her.

"Lady Eowyn!" Haleth gaped in surprise as he saw the lady near Merry.

"Lord Eomer! Pippin! Over here! Bring some stretchers!" Shiaris called out to the new King and the hobbit. "Pippin's here Merry, he would have found you if we hadn't."

"I know," Merry winced.

"Eowyn!" Eomer roared in horror and then began blubbering.

"Bagat, get to Aragorn and get him here, NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am Cap'n Ari!" Bagat saluted and flew off as swiftly as his wings would take him.

"Silly arse," Shiaris whispered as she watched Bagat fly away, wistfully.

"Shiaris…" Haldir frowned as a healer watched the children with a gentle eye.

"I see her, _mellon_," Shiaris smiled and motioned for the children to walk towards the man.

"Hello sir. I'm Jameth, and this is Cerra, Foret, Toleth, and Haleth," Jameth introduced them all. "And that's Lady Shiaris and Marchwarden Haldir of the Golden Wood. They are our guardians until we find a good home."

"You are searching for a good home?" The healer smiled sadly, "My wife and I are sadly lacking children, and we believe that she is barren. We could not take in all five of you, but mayhap you could meet us both and decide if some of you would care to stay with us?"

"I believe that is most agree able, sir healer," Foret nodded his consent.

It was but three hours later, that they all came to agreement. The healer and his wife would take three children; Jameth, Foret, and Cerra. Toleth would have been welcome, but he refused to leave Shiaris, as did Haleth.

"It looks as though you needn't have worried, Shiaris," Haldir chuckled. "Those two will never wish to leave you."

"Are you sure, Haleth? Toleth?"

"Mummy! No send me way!" Toleth began to cry and clung to Shiaris.

"I won't, little one, I promise," Shiaris whispered as she reassured the child in her arms. "And you, Haleth?"

"I wish to stay with you, Lady," Haleth smiled as Shiaris messed up his hair and pulled him into her arms.

"How many times must I ask you to call me *Shiaris* or *Ari* you little imp?" Shiaris smiled happily.

"You will make a fine mother, Lady Shiaris," Aragorn smiled at his friend. "It is good to see you again."

"Aragorn!" Shiaris grinned and pulled him into her arms as well, "Missed you, big brother."

"And I, you, younger sister. But I have some more family for you to meet. I believe you should meet your nephews, my brothers. Elrohir and Elladan."

"Wait, how is she our aunt?" Elladan blinked.

"And still your younger sister?" Elrohir frowned.

"Aunt by blood, sibling by choice," Haldir smirked.

"Aunty!" the twins ran forward to try to squeeze their newfound aunt in an embrace, only to find Haldir blocking them.

"You would harm the children, pests."

"Oh," the twins blinked, but smirked and hugged Haldir. "We love you too, Hally!"

This set Haldir to glaring at the twins, until they shared a glance and ran, Haldir hot on their heels. Which, in turn, set off laughter from the rest of the healer's wing.

Aragorn smiled sadly, "Soon we will be marching on Mordor."

"Have a little faith, brother," Shiaris placed Toleth on her hip, as her other arm held Haleth.

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust?" Toleth asked hopefully.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Shiaris chuckled, eyes twinkling as Toleth grinned toothily at her.

"Bagat miss…" Bagat sighed sadly.

"Don't fret, Bagat; I have not forgotten," Shiaris whispered. "I will find you a way home, even if I can not go with you."


	25. Chapter 26

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

I know that this is short, and I will try to get another chapter or so up sometime this week.

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 26**

Shiaris watched as Aragorn led his army into battle against Mordor, "You should be with them, Haldir."

"My job is to protect you," Haldir replied.

"Please go with them. We'll be safe here," Shiaris whispered.

"I must insist that I remain."

"Very well," Shiaris sighed tiredly.

"Mum? What are you and Uncle Hally talking about?" Toleth asked.

"How Uncle Hally is being a silly arse," Shiaris teased the young boy as she tapped his nose with her finger.

"Oh. Like Bagat and Peter Pan?" Toleth smiled hopefully.

"Exactly like," Shiaris smiled, knowing exactly what her new son was after. "Would you like to hear about when Bagat decided to make a raincoat out of a bug-eating plant or how Peter rescued TJ and Jay from the mermaids?"

"Bagat! Bagat!" Toleth clapped his hands happily.

"Very well. Now it all started…"

"Ari?"

"Yes, Haleth?" Shiaris asked worriedly at his serious tone.

"When are we going to see the others?" Haleth frowned.

"As soon as the coronation is over. And don't you shake your head at me, Haldir, he will be crowned. It even said so in the…" Shiaris blinked as she remembered. "Baggy, could you tell them the story? Haldir, please watch them. I think I need to go for a bit of air."

"Of course," Haldir nodded in worry.

"Ari okay?" Bagat enquired.

"I'll be fine, Baggy," Shiaris kissed Toleth on his forehead, and ruffled Haleth's hair as she passed him, heading directly to the stables. She found her mount and took off through the gates, letting the horse choose it's way, not noting that it was headed to Mordor.

She had been riding a while, when a voice called out to her, "Lady Shiaris?"

"Legolas?" Shiaris spun around in surprise, before she also noticed the twins at his sides. "Nephews."

"Aunt, why are you here?" Elrohir frowned.

"I don't know. I didn't plan to ride this way," Shiaris blinked in confusion.

"Elladan, Elrohir, take her to Aragorn," Legolas frowned unhappily at Shiaris.

"What? The eye!" Shiaris hissed out and slipped out of the saddle. Elladan, luckily, caught her. "He sees, but he doesn't. He can't see them for what he sees the King to be and the army of Middle Earth."

"Shiaris!" Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir gasped out in shock.

"I can't go home. I'm sorry, Peter," Shiaris whispered out in before she slumped tiredly into Elladan's arms.

"Get her to Aragorn!" Legolas growled.

Elladan nodded and ran with Shiaris in his arms to the healer-king to-be, while Elrohir stayed with Legolas a second longer, before taking after his brother and Aunt, "When did you turn into your _ada_?"

Legolas watched in surprise as he watched the twin race away, "Since…"


	26. Chapter 27

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

Ive actually finished writing this story and now I just have to type it all up! I may even throw-in a bonus chapter of my original idea for ending this story when I was half-way through it! Enjoy! Ill try to get more chapters up today and tomorrow!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 27**

Shiaris woke up, not long before they reached Aragorn, "Elladan, Elrohir, stop. I… I never intended to come this way."

"Then why did you?" Elladan frowned.

"I think it may have been the curse," Shiaris shivered. "We can't go to Aragorn right now. I do not wish to worry him…"

"You already have, little sister. Why are you here?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"Aragorn… I…I didn't mean to! I went for a ride to clear my head because I remembered certain things and then I was here. I didn't…"

"It's all right, little sister," Aragorn sighed. "Elladan, Elrohir, will you stay with your Aunt and protect her?"

"Of course, Estel," the twins nodded. "We'll keep her to the back and protect her."

"Stay safe, little sister," Aragorn sighed as they continued on to Mordor.

While they rode to Mordor, Shiaris had a slightly frightening thought, "Do you think Sarumon made it here? That the curse…?"

"It's unlikely, but not probable," Elrohir stated softly.

Elladan's eyes widened in understanding, "He placed a curse on you? What Curse?"

"Gandalf noticed it and warned me of it in time. Something about making me his bride or some-such," Shiaris replied with a disgusted look on her face at the mere thought.

"We'll keep an eye out for the wizard," Elladan nodded.

"Legolas is very unhappy with you, Aunt," Elrohir stated, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sure Haldir and the boys are as well. This was not planned by my thoughts or consent…"

"Lady Shiaris?"

"Lord Eomer."

"My sister?"

"Is safe and well under Lord Faramir's protection."

"The younglings?"

"Are with Lord Haldir," Shiaris moved her mount closer to Elladan, reaching out her hand and tightly squeezing his as they ventured closer and closer to Mordor. "Dan…"

"We'll stay with you, Ari," Elrohir rode up on the other side of Shiaris, edging Eomer away from his aunt. They were now not just her nephews, but her protectors.


	27. Chapter 28

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 28**

"Dan? Ro?" Shiaris pulled out two pieces of carved bone that she and Haldir had made, and snapped the two pieces together into a staff, as she got into a fighting formation with Elladan and Elrohir. They were at the gates of Mordor.

"We have your back, aunt," Elrohir smirked as he slashed at an Orc.

"Nice staff, by-the-by," Elladan added as he parried a sword thrust from an Oru-kai.

It didn't take long, but soon Shiaris was separated from the twins, still fighting. And the battle continued on until Sauron drew his minions back.

The twins looked around worriedly for Shiaris, but they could not find her. They checked with the wounded, and the injured, but she was not among them.

It was then that Mount Doom erupted, and Sauron screamed in agony that the soldiers cheered and then shared a few moments of silence as the King-to-be, Aragorn, requested for the hobbits. It fast turned to cheers again as the eagles soared and landed with two Hobbits in their clutches.

"Shiaris?" the twins called, hoping for an answer when they received none, they closed their eyes in mourning.

"Elladan, Elrohir, where is Shiaris?" Legolas questioned gravely.

"We're sorry mellon. We lost her in the battle…" Elrohir whispered regretfully.

It wasn't until something flew over them that they looked up. And there she was! Her faithful fairy, Bagat, at her side.

She flew down towards the hobbits and landed near them. Tearing off a bit if her clean sleeve, she bandaged Frodo's missing finger, not noticing the twins pushing their way through the army to get to her, nor the elf following closely behind them.

"Please be a bit more careful, Master Baggins," Shiaris smiled gently at the hobbit.

"You flew!" Sam gaped in shock.

"You're an elf," Fordo blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Shiaris smiled.

"Aunty!" the twins reached out and tried to grab her, and spin her around, only to get tapped with a small bit of force on the head from her separated staff.

"Silly arses," Shiaris sighed, only to gasp in surprise as someone actually grabbed her and spun her around. All she saw was a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes before someone's lips were on her own.

"Don't do that to me ever again," a familiar male voice growled as she gaped in surprise and blinked in shock.

"Legolas?"

"Why are your eyes blue?" Legolas frowned in concern.

It took her a few moments to digest the situation, and when she did tears came to her eyes, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She closed her eyes as she buried her face in his war-torn and stained tunic and held him tightly, afraid to let go.

Legolas placed his arms around her, murmuring soothingly to her in Elvish. When it seemed to partially work, he tried Westron.

"You broke it," Shiaris finally whispered. "Thank you."

"What did I break, _melamin_?" Legolas asked her worriedly.

"Sarumon's curse," Shiaris leaned back slightly drying her eyes and chastely kissing his chin.

Legolas' eyes lit up and he leaned down, pulling her to him and passionately kissing her. They received quite a few chuckles, cat-calls, hoots, and whistles from the soldiers, and a knowing look from Aragorn and Gandalf.


	28. Chapter 29

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 29**

"Mum!" Toleth shrieked as he saw Shiaris, fighting his way out of Haldir's arms and catapulting himself at her.

"Mum," Haleth's lip trembled as he sprinted after Toleth, and both were held fast in her arms while Legolas steadied her.

"I missed you two…"

"Ah-hem!"

"My apologies, Haldir," Shiaris smiled tentatively at him. "Legolas broke the curse."

"Hn," Haldir frowned as he gave the two elves and human children a look. "You'll do, I suppose…"

"Silly old elf," Shiaris chuckled lightly. Smiling as Toleth looked up at Legolas in awe and Haleth nodded his approval.

* * *

Later the day after the coronation of King Aragorn and his wedding to Queen Arwen, Haldir approached Shiaris.

"Shiaris, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Haldir smiled and motioned towards two elves. "The Lord and Lady of the Goldenwood, Celeborn and Galadriel, your _naneth_ and _ada_."

"It is good to meet you, Lady, Lord," Shiaris nodded.

"Tawariel!" Galadriel smiled and held out her arms.

"My name is Shiaris, but I prefer Ari."

"It is your birth name, dear-one," Celeborn smiled sadly. "We've mourned your loss for several centuries."

"Did you not search?" Shiaris frowned.

"We did, daughter, but someone blocked my seeing pool," Galadriel sighed. "We searched but found nothing."

"Shiaris," Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Legolas?" Shiaris turned to him.

"May I have your blessing to court your daughter, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel?' Legolas asked.

"We just had her returned to us," Galadriel frowned.

"Returned to you?" Shiaris snorted, "I am no elfling for you to say such. We are strangers. You may be my mother, but it is in name only. I did not care for you when I first read of you and I certainly do not now. You will cease trying to read my mind. You are fading into the West. I will remain with Legolas and my children, as is my rightful place."

Lady Galadriel's shoulders slumped slightly and she walked away from the group. Celeborn sighed, "Please, forgive my wife. I… I give you my blessing, daughter." He tried to smile, but it fell flat.

"Thank you, _Ada_," Shiaris reached out and hugged Celeborn.

"My daughter," Celeborn cried silent tears of joy.

"She tried to read my mind. I… I find it an invasion of privacy. Kin to stealing someone's memories. No one should have the power to see into your mind but you. I'm sorry, _Ada_," Shiaris whispered.

"I understand, my daughter," Celeborn forgave her.

* * *

This is it for today. I'll try to get some more up late tomorrow. I think I have a chapter or three left.

Melamin = my love

Ada = father

Naneth = Mother


	29. Chapter 30

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

I know a few of you may have been checking for updates, sorry its so late. I work every single day, so Im glad to be wrapping this up in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to type up a few more chapters tonight.

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 30**

"You should make peace with my Lady, my Lady," Haldir frowned as he had very nearly confused himself.

"Haldir, Legolas is here. I need no chaperone as long as Toleth and Haleth are here," Shiaris stated coolly. "I do not wish to place you in the middle of anything. She tried to do something that she has no right to do. Mother or not, my mind is just that, mine."

"Is your heart yours, too?" Haldir sighed tiredly.

"My heart is mine to give, and it is well kept by Toleth, Haleth, and Legolas," Shiaris replied.

"Very well, my lady," Haldir intoned expressionlessly and was about to leave when Shiaris hugged him.

"Old tin soldier or not, you'll always be my friend, Haldir," Shiaris whispered and released him.

"I understand. I may not care for the way you are treating my Lady, but I do understand, Shiaris," Haldir sighed again. "She can not help it."

"Has she ever tried?"

"Yes," Haldir frowned.

"No, she is right, my Marchwarden. I have not yet tried. The temptation is too much for me, I believe."

"Yet you were able to withstand Sauron's ring. I find that… curious," Shiaris replied, with no mere amount of sarcasm, just as Legolas came back into the room with the children.

"I have never tried," Galadriel sighed tiredly. "Please forgive me, daughter?"

"I forgive you, _Naneth_," Shiaris smiled as she saw Legolas and her children witness the exchange.

"And you both have my blessing," Galadriel smiled sadly. "I missed so much…"

"And you sail into the West soon. Why don't we spend that time together. All of us: _Naneth_, _Ada_, Legolas, Toleth, Haleth, Haldir, and me?"

"That is a lovely idea, _tithenpen_," Galadriel smiled happily.


	30. Chapter 31

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

This is it! The last chapter and then my original ending will be next! It did help guide this ending along, but I like the newer ending much better!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter 31**

A few months later, and they all said farewell to their friends and family heading into the West.

"Farewell, _Mithrander_, _Naneth_, brother Haldir, _Ada_, Masters Baggins. It has been…an adventure," Shiaris smiled as she kissed her father and mother goodbye.

"Ari?"

"Yes, Baggy?" Shiaris smiled at her little fairy as her parent's disappeared into the mist.

"I's be talkin' to ze tree peoples," Bagat shuffled his fairy-shoe clad toes in mid-air.

"And?"

"They say there's man in swamp near hobbits that can help get us home," Bagat finally got out.

"Tom Bombadill?" Shiaris asked.

"Bear-man," Bagat replied, a bit confused.

"That's Tom. Let me tell Legolas where we're headed and we'll fly there on the morrow," Shiaris smiled sadly.

* * *

"Old Tom can sing, like a dream. He'll help up get to where you aught a been!" Tom grinned as they happened upon him, after flying the distance.

"Please Tom, just Bagat. He needs to return to Neverland," Shiaris smiled half-heartedly. "He needs to go home. It tires him to be so far away. Don't even think about it, Baggy! You are a good actor, but not good enough to fool me. I love you and will miss you, but you need to go home."

"Fine," Bagat's shoulders slumped in acceptance, tears in his eyes as Tom sang a few bars and opened a tiny portal. "Love you too, my Ari," Bagat kissed his girl on the cheek, goodbye, and flew through the silvery-white portal.

Shiaris flew as fast as she could back to the castle and raced into Legolas' arms, crying the minute she was safe within them, "He's home. He's home."

* * *

"Tink? Peter?"

"BAGAT!" Tinkerbell shrieked and flew to him.

"Where's Ari? Is she okay?" TJ asked worriedly.

"Ari good, safe in Middle Earth with Leggy, Haleth, and Toleth. She no come with Bagat. She couldn't leave her true home. Ari born there. She got rid of curse and…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Bagat, tell us everything!" Peter ordered and soon Bagat was telling the story, knowing that once Peter knew, he'd translate to the others that worried about their friend.

* * *

"Shh, melamin. He loves you. You said he had to leave…" Legolas reminded Shiaris.

"I know, Legolas. I'm just happy he's safe and will not fade here."

"Do you think you're up to meeting my father on the morrow? Wedding me, and going on a road-trip to see your orphans?" Legolas asked, purposefully changing the subject.

"As long as you, the children, and Gimli are with me. I will be fine, my heart," Shiaris smiled as he wiped away her tears and kissed her.

The End


	31. Original Ending

I dont own Peter Pan or LotR!

Please keep in mind that this ending was written near the middle of this story and is was to be the ending before much of this story was developed. Just thought you might enjoy it. Don't know why I kept it, but oh well. Enjoy!

**Live or Swim**

**Chapter Extra**

Legolas sighed in relief, as the battle had ended; he looked around and spotted Shiaris, kissing her lips in relief.

When he pulled away, and she opened her eyes. She gasped in shock as she looked at him, as if for the first time and felt tears come to her eyes… "Thank you…"

"Shiaris, why did your eyes…?"

"You broke the curse. Thank you!" Shiaris pulled him into a hug and began to cry into his shirt.

"Is something wrong, Shiaris?"

"No, for once, everything is almost right. You broke Sarumon's curse on me! Thank you!" Shiaris whispered happily.

"Do I not deserve a victory embrace as well, lass?"

"Of course, Gimli," Shiaris leaned down and hugged the stout dwarf, then stood and walked to Aragorn's side. "I believe all of my friends are asking for hugs; shall I give you one as well, elder brother?"

"I would like that, little sister," Aragorn chuckled as he held her in an embrace.

"Your eyes are blue. Did someone break Sarumon's curse?" Gandalf asked.

"Legolas did, Gandalf."

"That is… unexpected news, Shiaris," Gandalf smiled. "Unexpected but welcomed."

Shiaris blushed as Legolas watched her with watchful eyes.

"Does this mean that he is the one?" Gandalf chuckled as Shiaris turned a deeper red.

End

Hope you enjoyed it!

Snowfire the Kitsune


End file.
